Lost Friend Unknown Soul Reaper
by Emerald Tsukino
Summary: Emerald was good friends with Renji and Rukia in the Rukongai until one day she vanished. Will sparks fly when her and Renji meet again?


**Main story line starts when Rukia is in the real world, during the first arc of the anime. This is before there is any inkling that something has gone awry with Rukia's mission.**

**Main Character- Emerald **

**Division- 4th **

**Seat- 5th**

**Grew up in the 78th district of the Rukongai**

**Good friends with Renji and Rukia until she vanishes one day**

**One class ahead**

**Excels in healing kido**

**Excels in combat kido**

**Not so good with swordmanship**

**VERY defensive of her friends**

**Zanpakuto- Harkura or far off or distant one (wind-type) Harkura appears materialized as an eagle**

**Shikai- transforms into naginata (release command **_**Breathe **_**) Still has difficulty but often trains alone**

**Bankai- not yet achieved **

**Emerald's inner world- Mountains with sheer cliffs wind is constantly around; usually extremely cold but no snow or ice can be found.**

**Chapter One- Where have you been?**

I sat in my small office finishing the last of my paperwork. It was really boring but the sooner I finished it the sooner I would be free the rest of the day baring any incidents, usually revolving around squad 11. I was the leader of the fifth relief team and I would have had my paperwork done hours ago if it weren't for the fact that I had decided to have a team training secession in healing and combat. At least I knew my team was ready for anything. I finished the last piece and brought it to Captain Unohana. She nodded and she sent me on my way.

"Oh one last thing," Captain Unohana said as I was about to leave her office. "Would you run this over to the 6th division."

My heart jumped to my throat. That raised my chance of running into Renji, I mean Lieutenant Abarai. I did not have any clue what to say to him. I had just left Renji and Rukia in the Rukongai without a second thought for many years. After all they had done for me it made me sick to my stomach.

"Emerald?" Captain Unohana asked gently placing the folder in my hands.

"Yes, Captain!" I bowed then quickly left.

I shunpoed over to the sixth division and ran into a person and fell over. At least I was cluching the paperwork and it was not scattered all over the floor.

"I'm sorry!" I exclaimed.

"It is quite alright," came Renji's voice.

I paled ten shades as he helped me up, "thank…. You… Lieutenant… Abarai…"

"Where have you been, Emerald? You vanished!" he exclaimed, shocked.

"I heard a voice," I replied. "I tried to tell you and Rukia but I never got the chance! I'm so sorry! Harkura called my name."

Renji didn't reply as I placed the folder in his hands.

"Captain Unohana didn't say who that was to go to," I turned to leave.

"Where have you been?" He asked.

I ran as fast as I could from the question he asked.

**Author Note- What do you think of the first chapter? Please Review.**

**Author Note- Here is chapter two.**

**Emerald wears Harkura at her waist tied there by a light blue obi.**

**Emerald has waist length blonde hair and emerald green eyes**

Underlined is a zanpakuto speaking

I ran as fast as I could from the sixth division and ran out of the Seireitei and into the woods. I knew that was incredibly stupid. I felt guilty and I knew I was weak in the eyes of many soul reapers for my sudden outbursts of emotion, even though they were very rare. I couldn't help but think of the day I had left the Rukongai.

**Flash Back**

* * *

_It had been raining for hours and it was now past midnight. I had been running again, trying to escape the voice inside of my head. My hair was soaked as well as my yukata. All of the sudden I ran into someone. I looked up into her kind face._

_"Why are you running?" she asked._

_"Who are you?" I returned._

_"I am a soul reaper," she replied._

_"I know that," I whispered._

_"You can be too. I feel your strong spiritual pressure. You hear a voice calling you don't you?"_

_"…yes…"_

_"You should go to the academy to learn how to be one and talk with the voice of your zanpakuto."_

_I nodded, "Who are you?"_

_It was too late she was gone._

* * *

I sat leaning against a tree in a clearing. Tears ran down my cheeks. I felt guilty at how I had readily left my friends in my moments of insanity.

You did the right thing master came the soft soothing voice of Harkura.

"Abandoning my friends?" I replied.

At the time it wasn't but you knew they were a year behind you in the academy and you did nothing.

"I wasn't ready!"

Master… Some things you will never be ready for.

"Are you insinuating that I am weak?"

No, There are some things that you will never be willing to face and you will always run from it.

"Harkura, I just choice to bury it for a while."

Well, I want to work again so can you find someone to spar?

"I DON'T WANT TO RIGHT NOW HARKURA!"

You are so distracted that you didn't notice anyone coming.

I jumped up drawing Harkura.

"Why did you run?" Renji entered the clearing.

I bowed ashamed, "because I am ashamed Lieutenant Abarai. I was never deserving of friends such as you and Rukia."

"What happened?" he asked.

"I ran into a soul reaper who suggested that I go to the academy so I could learn how to speak with the voice I heard and become a soul reaper, Lieutenant Abarai."

"You seem stiff. You can put your zanpakuto away."

Then we heard the roar of a hollow. Without thinking I ran off toward it but by the time I got there Renji had somehow gotten ahead of me and was now fighting it.

"Breathe," I uttered.

I raised Harkura over my head and sent a hurricane force gust at the hollow. It did not even affect Renji at all. The blow just irritated the hollow.

"Sorry, Harkura," I said sealing her again and sheathing her.

"Just let me handle it, Emerald!" Renji exclaimed, vanquishing the hollow.

"Sorry, swordmanship is not my strong suit." I barely said audibly.

"That was foolish!" he exclaimed. "Stupid!"

Tears ran down my cheeks, "Harkura's winds don't hurt anyone whom has good intentions, so there was no way you could be hurt. The winds only work on hollows or…"

"You never cried before," he said.

"I did… a lot when no one was looking. My pain is meant for me alone to bear," I hastily whipped my tears from my face. "Did you get hurt?"

"No," Renji replied.

"Good… at least I did nothing to facilitate the opposite," I turned to leave.

"You are not leaving yet. You have some explaining to do."

"I have no more to say, Lieutenant Abarai."

He grabbed my wrist, "Why?"

"I cannot say. There is simply nothing more to say, Lieutenant Abarai."

"Cut the Lieutenant Abarai crap."

"But… you are the Lieutenant of the sixth division and I am just the fifth seat of the fourth."

"Call me Renji."

"Where is Rukia?"

"On a mission in the world of the living but, we cannot find her right now."

My eyes widened in shock as a hell butterfly appeared.

_"Lieutenant Abarai, you are to report back to the sixth division to receive orders for you next mission." _

"Sorry," he said, flash stepping away.

I was left alone with utter desolation growing in my heart.

**Author Note- I know it has been forever since I wrote so I am re upping everything. Please review any input is much appreciated**


End file.
